


Breath

by Civilliany



Series: Sultry Sunday Smut Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my weekly contribution to StilettoRoyalty's #SultrySundaySmutSeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Week Three Prompt: Forbidden 
> 
> Work Soundtrack: Wicked Games - The Weeknd 
> 
> Again, written from the iPad, so I apologize for the grammar mistakes ahead of time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ;)

 

* * *

 

 

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved across the floor. A flame burned through her veins, as his eyes tracked her every move, her every shake, as she danced with Thea on Verdant's dance floor, surrounded by many heated and aroused bodies around her.

 

Tonight was Verdant's Annual Halloween Extravaganza and the entire crowd was dressed up in every costume imaginable, herself included.

 

Thea had happily loaned her one of her numerous school uniforms left over from her days at Starling Academy. A costume that she knew would elicit a number of different desires and emotions from her husband.

 

She could feel his heated hands snake across her exposed stomach, as his bodied slid up against hers.

 

"Somebody's been a very naughty girl, Ms. Smoak," he whispered, desire dripping from his every world.

 

"Really," she replied, throwing down the gauntlet.

 

"Very naughty," he spoke, as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hands gripping her hips, turning the flame she had felt moments ago into a wildfire. "How about we take this lesson, somewhere a little more private?"

 

"You want a little one-on-one time do you, Mr. Queen," she asked, feeling his every breath against her heated skin.

 

"Wouldn't you, Ms. Smoak," he asked, as he stroked his fingers against her inner thighs, grinding his hips into her backside, eliciting a moan from her lips.

 

"Yes," she answered, her breath shuttering in the process.

 

He took her hands as he lead her off the dance floor towards the stairs that led to the upper VIP section of the club.

 

His lips were upon hers the moment they moved into the section solely reserved for them, a semi-sheer curtain dividing them from the rest of the club and it's many wandering eyes. Her back hitting the cushion of one of the wide couches littering the area.

 

"You know exactly what you are doing to me, don't you, baby," Oliver murmured, as his lips moved from her mouth, down her neck, towards her chest, as he deftly unbuttoned her blouse, nearly ripping her bra from her body. "You know how badly I want you, don't you, baby?"

 

"Oliver," she whimpered, as his mouth captured one of her nipples. "We can't...we can't do this here."

 

"Oh, yes we can, Ms. Smoak. No one is forbidding it. You've been quite a naughty girl. And you need to be taught a lesson," he hissed, his eyes meeting hers. "Do you think you can keep the beautiful mouth of your's closed as I push my fingers, my tongue, my throbbing dick into you, baby. Over and over and over again, till you come all over me."

 

She could feel his body surround hers, as he took her mouth again, kissing her until they had to break to draw breath.

 

"I think you can, baby. And I'm definitely going to enjoy doling out this lesson."

 

His lips trailed across her exposed chest, his mouth taking one of her nipples, as the other was encapsulated by his hand.

 

She bit her bottom lip, trying desperately to hold in the moans that desperately sought to escape. "Please," she cried quietly.

 

Her breasts were coated in his saliva before he moved down her chest towards her center. "I've been staring at you this entire night, baby. Watching as you moved around the club, as you moved on the dance floor. Drawing me to you like a moth to a flame."  

 

"Oliver," she moaned. His hands slipped under her skirt, gripping the sides of her thong, before tearing it in two.

 

He took his time as he placed kisses on her inner thigh, moving closer and closer to the place she desperately needed him.

 

Her breathing became more erratic. She felt his lips so close yet so far from her center.

 

Her teeth worked increasingly harder against her bottom lip. She bit into her bottom lip, stopping her screams, as his fingers penetrated her, his lips sucking at her clit.

 

He did as he promised, his fingers and tongue, moving harder and faster, working to bring her to orgasm. She gripped the cushions surrounding them, willing her moans and screams to stay within her.

 

"Come on, baby. Fucking come for me," he ordered, as he moved three fingers into her.

 

She did, her fingers digging dents into his shoulders as she came.

 

She watched, in a blissful haze, her eyes never wavering from his, as he sucked her juices from his fingers. Fingers that trailed down to his dress pants, deftly unzipping them and dropping them to his knees.

 

She could feel his arousal, as he moved up her body, before stealing her breath once more. She clung to him, eyes shuttering closed, as his moved into her, inch by inch, slow and steady, branding himself onto her. Her legs locked against his lower back, as he moved harder into her body, making her see stars.

 

"Oli-Oliver...faster...please," she begged, each word punctuated by the thrust of his hips. Her fingers clung to his suit jacket, as she felt his hot breath falter against her skin, as he thrust faster and harder into her.

 

She tried, with everything she could, to stop the little moans that spilled from her mouth. But she couldn't.

 

"Oh, fuck, baby. God, you're so tight. Fuck! Fucking come, Felicity!"

 

Her teeth met the side of his neck, as she came. Her breath stopping in that moment, stolen by the fire the enraptured her body.

 

His arms tightened around her, as he finally came, pulsing inside of her.

 

His fingers traced her bare arms, as her hands moved up to his face.

 

She placed a tender kiss against his lips, as her fingers trailed down the side of his neck, tapping lightly against the mark she had left upon him.

 

"Oh, no," Felicity said, mirth gleaming in her eyes. "Looks like someone got himself a hickey. Those are specifically forbidden to be seen, Mr. Queen. Looks like someone's going to be getting a one-on-one detention lesson with me **."**

 


End file.
